harwellsinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell Grayson
Maxwell "Max" Grayson is a superhuman attending Harwell's Institute. (Created by WritingBookworm Biography For the first few years of his life, Maxwell lived fairly normally. He got good grades (particularly in science), had a loving family, and developed a passion for cross country. He was very good at it, too, making the high school varsity team at freshman year. He would have continued to be very good at it, if not for the tiny car wreck that took out his dad and left Max paraplegic (did I say tiny car wreck? I meant huge car wreck). The accident really turned his life around. No longer a track star, Maxwell instead focused on his studies, and trying to adjust as best as he possibly could. And the adjustment was made even harder than he expected; while the crash took his legs, it, apparently, gave him something else. Maxwell discovered he had an innate ability to control machines. At first, he was a bit terrified of this power, because it would go out of control sometimes. But eventually, he got a handle on it. And then he got a terrifyingly good handle on it. So good that, in fact, in the time that he would have normally devoted to track, he instead devoted to putting away criminals, sometimes by finding various criminal files and forwarding them to the government, or perhaps happening to be near a bank robbery just as various pieces of technology blew up on the robbers. More often than not, though, he did it through the internet, and because of that has been good at covering his tracks. Now, Maxwell has graduated high school early with high honors, planning to move on to college, all while keeping his other little hobby under wraps. Personality The first thing that's obvious about Maxwell is that he's intelligent. The second is that said intelligence brings on other traits such as condescension, arrogance, and smugness. He might go to a school for heroes, but he does not consider himself a hero. His motivation for being a 'hero,' after all, isn't necessarily because he wants to help people -- it's because he needed to compensate for his inadequacy, and be great at something that didn't require the use of his legs. It's a very good distraction from his problems, and he loves the rush he gets from this. It's become more of a drug than anything else recently, and if he overdoses, it's possible he could crash and burn. Abilities * Technopathy: Maxwell control any electrically-powered object, from small phones to large construction cranes, though he can't be more than ten or fifteen feet away to control the object. He also, by extension of technopathy, has cyberpathy. Strengths He's rather intelligent. Through cyberpathy, he can hack into quite a bit of crap, from websites to security cameras and, heck, if it was really needed, perhaps even government files. Since he's on the rational side, he's good at keeping things from blowing up between people. Oh, and if there's a time that things go really bad . . . let's just say he's prepared. In other words, he has an ace up his sleeve that he can play. Weaknesses He's freaking paraplegic. Even if he wasn't, he has no combat training aside from very basic gun usage, and is overreliant on his technopathy to defend himself. In other words, take away his wheelchair and any other pieces of electrical technology, and you've got him beat. Given that he's condescending and has a problem with sarcasm, he can come off as an arrogant douche sometimes, and has a bit of a selfish streak. Trivia * His name is a reference to Gwen Grayson from Sky High, who served as rough inspiration for the character, who is in turn a reference to Dick Grayson. Reference-ception. * Maxwell's theme is Detective Detective by Static P. The situation described in that song doesn't actually happen, but some of the lyrics the narrator uses to describe himself and the way he tells the story is quite a bit like Maxwell's personality. * Since he's paraplegic, he doesn't go out into the field unless necessary. He's the one usually behind the scenes monitoring the situation, like Felicity Smoak from Arrow or Oracle from Batman. * Maxwell was originally created for The Minor League. * He's a Slytherin. He's very Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:WritingBookworm